<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lament of eustace scrubb by undercovermartyn (americangothic)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997566">the lament of eustace scrubb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/undercovermartyn'>undercovermartyn (americangothic)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frankenstein - Mary Shelley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Henry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gay Sex, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Victor, canon-typical lack of self care, gay people, this is a joke .</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/americangothic/pseuds/undercovermartyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry cares for Victor over the long winter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Clerval/Victor Frankenstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the lament of eustace scrubb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripturientJ/gifts">ScripturientJ</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone! i haven't written porn since i was (checks notes) 11 but this was written mostly as a joke so i think it's fiiiiiine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Henry was nose-deep in one of his books when he became aware of the noises. It was coming from Victor's bedroom- well, in recent days it had become </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> bedroom, as Henry had been sleeping on the couch located nearby Victor's bed. Regardless, it was still alarming as he heard what could only be Victor panicking once again and thrashing in his bedsheets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry closed his book, setting it aside, and strode across the room. As he started up the stairs, he briefly remembered how Victor had recounted the situation that led to his fever and emaciation. Nightmares still plagued Henry's friend, as was obvious from his current situation, and (while he would never say it out loud) he had begun to fear that they would never dissipate completely. Even though Victor left out large portions of his time at Ingolstadt and stumbled over details that were just as likely to be true as they were false, Henry could piece together that his friend had done an awful thing and was haunted by it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't tell if Victor would want his comfort today. Most of the time, his friend was half-asleep when he would refuse company and would go back on his dismissal of Henry before the day was out, but one could never tell. More often, though, he would end up sitting with, holding, or reading to his friend as he lay dismally in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was, perhaps, another reason for Victor's occasional unwillingness to tolerate his presence. In the letters that he had sent in the early days of his school life he hadn't mentioned having met anyone who would, for lack of a better phrase, assist him with his heats. They had been infrequent before he went away, and there were services now that would allow you to hire someone, but Henry was still anxious about the prospect. Maybe his friend had met another alpha and no longer desired to have Henry with him in his intimate moments. His stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pausing outside the door, he could hear what was happening in more clarity now. Victor was shifting in bed and moaning in pain. Gently, Henry knocked on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Victor?" he announced. "It's me, I'm coming in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry eased the door to the bedchamber open slowly. He had barely taken a step into the room before being battened with Victor's scent, which was absurdly strong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As explanation, his brain supplied the facts that the windows were closed and there was no air circulation. But there was no reason for Victor to be- be smelling like this, he hadn't been exerting himself, just lying in bed curled under the quilts. Henry frowned and closed the door behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Victor?" he asked again. There was a shuffling and he saw his friend's head poke out from beneath the bedcovers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go away," Victor said sullenly. His voice sounded raspy enough to confirm that he was in heat, which- well. Henry had been with Victor through his past heats, but it was understandable if he had found a new companion while at Ingolstadt. Henry ignored the way his heart seemed to ache at the idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Licking his lips and trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>very hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> not to think about the way the room smelled, he glanced away from where Victor was still looking at him. "Uh," Henry mumbled. "Can I- do- is there someone I should call? For, ah, this?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor's nose wrinkled as he frowned at Henry. "No? I would like to be alone. I am particularly afflicted by misery today, I think, and my fever is tormenting me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry coughed. "I mean, like, heat-wise. You know."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm in heat?" Victor asked. The two men stared at each other for several seconds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Victor, do you not know when you're in heat?" Henry asked. This was apparently the wrong thing to say, as Victor flushed and his ears heated in embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I mean. I do, but I'm not… in heat… right now. Ah fuck, I'm in heat right now, aren't I," he said sheepishly. Henry nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Again- is there anybody I should send for? I wouldn't like to see you suffer."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor shook his head. "No, Henry. I have been with none other than you since I left home two years ago."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Frowning, Henry moved closer and sat down on Victor's bed. "But- wait, if you didn't sleep with any other alphas, then how did you get through your heats?" he asked. Victor looked away and fiddled with the blankets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I. Erm. Just worked through them, mostly," he mumbled. He didn't get a response for several seconds and, refusing to look back at Henry, started scrambling for more of an explanation. "I mean, not really purposefully, but I was very fixated and- the, uh, the project consumed all of my thoughts, and when I did get chances to rest during my heats I would usually spend them sleeping because I-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Victor," Henry interrupted him. He reached out and held Victor's chin, turning his face toward him and locking eyes. The other man whimpered softly. "I'm not upset with you- well, I am, but I'm not going to berate you right now- for pushing yourself too far, and I'm not cruel. What do you want to have happen next? That's the important thing."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Victor murmured. "I, oh. Henry," he leaned forward and pressed his cheek against Henry's hand, "If you're still willing, after the awful creation I have wrought, would you fuck me?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course. What's a little passionate sex between bros?" Henry got up as he said this and went to the front of the bed, drawing back the blankets that Victor had piled around himself. Before he had managed to undo Victor's shirt, he found himself being pulled forward and nearly smashing his face against the other man's in a passionate kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bracing himself on the bed with one hand, Henry wrapped his other hand around the back of Victor's neck and deepened the kiss. Victor moaned a little at that and eagerly kept going until Henry pulled away and repositioned them to where Victor was straddling his lap. He tilted the other man's head up and started kissing at his neck, hands working at the buttons of his shirt. He squirmed on Henry's lap, pushing the man's hips against his own to get more friction. Henry groaned against Victor's jaw and he grinned a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry, having finally gotten Victor's shirt unbuttoned, pushed it down his shoulders and moved his attention to his chest. Victor made a garbled noise as Henry mouthed at one of his nipples.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You okay?" Henry asked, pulling back slightly. Victor blinked and then nodded vigorously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good, it's- fuck, please, Henry. Keep going," he said. Henry nodded and shifted, motioning for Victor to get off his lap, beginning to undo his trousers. Victor amiably got up and sat back, sliding his own trousers and pants down and tossing them aside along with his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry barely had enough time to get out of his own clothes before Victor was back on him, pressing against him and almost whining with desperation. He more or less dragged Henry downwards until they were both lying on the bed, one over the other</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting back on his heels, Henry frowned. "You really didn't notice you were in heat? Awful lot of slick down here," Victor groaned and flipped him off, "I mean, just saying." He gently pressed one finger into Victor, who whined and clenched around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, oh God, fuck, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Henry</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Victor whimpered as Henry added another finger. "Please fuck me, please, oh God you're so good." He rocked back into Henry's hand as he babbled up until the alpha removed his fingers, at which Victor let out a wail of protest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry replaced his fingers with his cock, and Victor's stream of words broke off into incoherent whines and moans. He went slowly at first, still unsure of where this changed Victor's boundaries where, until the man in question threw his head back and gave Henry a glare, at which point he started to thrust faster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned forward and kissed at a spot on Victor's shoulder, biting at the skin briefly, though still enough to make the omega yelp and press back against Henry. In fact, Victor was coming, which Henry only realized belatedly when Victor shuddered and tightened around him. Henry moaned and slowed down for a second, realizing he could feel his knot filling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'m gonna come," he gasped out. Victor nodded desperately, fingers clenched in the bedsheets. Henry's knot swelled inside the omega, who panted with overstimulation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of the men stayed where they were for a few seconds, struggling to catch their breath and come back to themselves, before Henry shifted and maneuvered himself and Victor into a position where they could both lay down without his knot tugging on Victor uncomfortably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mngh. Fuck," Victor mumbled. He turned his head back and met Henry's eyes through his own half-closed gaze. "That was good."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry snorted. "Good? That's all you have to offer? At least tell me this was better than working your way through a heat, you strange little man." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course this was better, Henry," Victor said, rolling his eyes, "And yes, it was good. You are very good at this. In case your ego wasn't inflated enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Um, jokes aside, I do- I can't believe you would do this for me even after what I did. It's- it means a lot to me, Henry. Just. Thank you so much." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Henry nodded, though Victor had already turned back to facing away from him. "Of course I would help you," he said, placing one arm over Victor's chest, reaching out and resting his palm over the man's heart. "For you, of course I would."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please helgp monkey brian is going to kill me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>